


Nope. Don't See Any Resemblance.

by orphan_account



Series: Baguette Twins [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Jefferson is a dick, Light Angst, Long Shot, M/M, Sappy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jefferson and lafayette are twins, lafayette is a flirt, madison is there suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Jefferson's twin brother finally came home, and what does he do when they first meetup after three months? Force Jefferson to realise his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nope. Don't See Any Resemblance.

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I read somewhere in the Jamilton tag on Tumblr about Laf and TJeff being twins and this is where I am in my life. So deal.  
> So in this AU, Lafayette and Jefferson were separated at birth. Jeffy found his real parents first and by like first year of highschool he found his brother. So yeah. They took Laf into custody from France and ta-da!  
> There's a certain piece of dialogue where the idea came from Queenofevil's fic 'What'd I Miss'. If you've read that (which you should because it's great) you'll know what line.  
> Enoy! XOXO ~Aida
> 
> EDIT: I have found the tumblr user who had the headcanon -  
> magraithepeachyguy.tumblr.com
> 
> And the specific post I read is -  
> http://magraithepeachyguy.tumblr.com/post/132201985936/ok-so-remember-the-modernau-i-had-with-jefferson

Thomas Jefferson understood three things for sure.

One; He was one of the second hottest guys in school.  
Two; His twin, Lafayette, was the other hottest guy in school.  
Three; He did not, in the slightest, and will never, care about Alexander Hamilton’s opinion.

Even if it’s wrong.

“It just doesn’t make sense. He thinks _John Laurens_ is hot. And hey, not to give the guy any discredit, but everyone, _everyone_ knows I’m hotter,” Jefferson ranted.

His roommate, James Madison, sighed. “I know, You’ve said that four times in the past hour. I thought you didn’t care about Hamilton’s opinion’s.”

Jefferson scoffed. “I don’t. I could care less. He’s just so wrong and I don’t know how.”

“Everyone is entitled to their own thoughts.”

“Yeah, yeah. But he’s wrong.”

Madison gave a short nod of fake agreement. Jefferson throw a pillow at him.

_Maybe he just sees me as an enemy and can’t see my looks. That has to be it._

**...**

Jefferson finally crawled into bed, finishing his over break homework. He should listen to James more, and finish homework in advance before fucking off. he gave a content sigh as he rested his head on the pillow, right before his phone vibrated.

“Why?” Jefferson whispered, careful to not wake his roommate.

 **From: BaguetteDeux  2:12am**  
**guess who is on their way back to america**

Jefferson started grinning. Lafayette got to go to back France, to see his foster parents. Jefferson wanted to go, because one; France and two; he was curios as to who raised his brother. But Lafayette said he needed to do this on his own. So for the first semester of their third year in college, Lafayette was gone. Which was kind of weird. He got used to it, but he missed him.

 **From: BaguetteDeux  2:12am**  
**well i’m in the airport and i got two hours but still**

 **To: BaguetteDeux  2:13am**  
**Oh thank God. I was beginning to think you ditched me.**

 **From: BaguetteDeux  2:13am**  
**ditch you! never!**  
**From: BaguetteDeux  2:13am**  
**actually i texted you for a reason, besides announcing my return**

Jefferson raised an eyebrow.

 **To: BaguetteDeux  2:14am**  
**Oui?**

 **From: BaguetteDeux  2:14am**  
**i got my roommate but i do not know him**  
**From: BaguetteDeux  2:14am**  
**a alexander hamilton**

Jefferson had to re-read that text at least four times. Out of everyone on this campus Lafayette got _Hamilton_.

 **To: BaguetteDeux  2:15am**  
**Are you sure?**  
**To: BaguetteDeux  2:15am**  
**This is a typo?**  
**To: BaguetteDeux  2:15am**  
**Right?**

 **From: BaguetteDeux  2:16am**  
**non, pourquoi?**

 **To: BaguetteDeux  2:16am**  
**Alexander Hamilton is one of the most aggravating person in this entire world. He came here from the West Indies this year, which is why you don’t know him. He doesn’t know how to shut up. He think he knows everything. He is stupidly intelligent. Incredibly overbearing. And all round massive pain in the ass.**  
**To: BaguetteDeux  2:17am**  
**EVEN BURR THINKS HE’S AWFUL. B-U-R-R.**

 **From: BaguetteDeux  2:17am**  
**wow**  
**From: BaguetteDeux  2:17am  
** **i am sure i can make it bearable ;)**

Jefferson snorted and then paused to see if it woke Madison. When he decided the coast was clear he replied.

 **To: BaguetteDeux  2:18am  
** **Good luck. He doesn’t even think that *i’m* attractive. French accent or not.**

 **From: BaguetteDeux  2:18am**  
**no wonder you hate him**  
**From: BaguetteDeux  2:18am**  
**or you actually love him**  
**From: BaguetteDeux  2:18am  
** **i can never tell with you**

 **To: BaguetteDeux 2:19am  
** **The day I love Alexander Hamilton is when Hell freezes over.**

 **From: BaguetteDeux  2:19am**  
**i’m sure.**  
**From: BaguetteDeux  2:19am  
** **i gotta go. text you when im home. youre picking me up, oui?**

 **To: BaguetteDeux  2:19am**  
**I mean it.**  
**To: BaguetteDeux  2:19am  
****See you then**

Ugh. Jefferson forgot about Laf’s matchmaking obsession. Hopefully he’ll see that Hamilton is too annoying for anyone to handle.

**...**

Jefferson picked up Lafayette, and Madison came with.

“Good to see you _Monsieur_ Madison,” Lafayette’s accent was heavier than it was before he left.

Madison nodded. “Same to you Gilbert.”

Lafayette laughed as he went to hug his brother, and unknown to either twin, Madison was preparing for having to deal with the two of them again.

They helped Lafayette get his belongings. Helped him to the car and drove off. Most of the car ride was just Thomas and Lafayette catching up.

“So guess what I found out.”

“What?” Jefferson asked, as he was driving them back to school.

“John and Herc are friends with this Alexander Hamilton.”

Jefferson groaned. “I literally hate all of your friends.”

Madison’s interest perked. “Hamilton?”

“ _Oui_ _._ My new roommate.”

Madison laughed, and had to quickly clear his throat at the glare Jefferson threw him. “This is going to be quite the second semester.”

**...**

Lafayette basically _dragged_ him to meet with his friends. He knew why. He wanted to see how Hamilton would react to the both of them. Jefferson would’ve disagreed but... His twin did just get back from France after being gone for three months **.**

Lafayette was talking about one of his old friends, Adrienne, when he opened the door to John and Hercule’s apartment.

“Gil!” John shouted the moment Lafayette came into sight.

“Laf!” Hercules shouted after.

“John!” Lafayette shouted back, opening his arms to give him a hug. John hugged him with a smile before it fell a bit. When John pulled away, Herc got his hug, his smile now a bit strained.

“And Madison. And... Jefferson.”

Lafayette tsked as Jefferson rolled his eyes. “Play nice for a bit, _s'il_ _vous plaît_?”

John and Hercules shared a look.

“I can’t promise _all_ of us will agree to that.”

“Hey Alex! Lafayette is here!” John called, sharing a cautious look with Laf and Herc.

Madison gave a small prayer.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m he-” Alex cut off. Because, it was Alexander, he saw Jefferson before Lafayette. “Ew. Jefferson. What the fuck.”

“Ew. Hamilton. What the fuck,” Jefferson bit off, earning he a elbow in his side from his brother. “What?! He started it!” Another jab. “I hate you.” And another. Jefferson muttered something and Lafayette rolled his eyes.

Lafayette put on a charming smile, and stepped forward and extended a hand to Hamilton.

“Pardon him. _Monsieur_ Hamilton, _oui_?”

Alex’s face lit up and Jefferson wanted to punch him.

“ _Bien sûr_ ," Alex responded, his accent unfairly perfect.

Jefferson crossed his arms and digged his nails into the sleeves of his jacket.

Lafayette’s grin brightened. “You speak French too? I struck out on a roommate, _non_? Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, _je suis heureux de vous rencontrer_ ,” he greeted, taking Hamilton’s hand to press a kiss to the back of it.

Madison noticed Jefferson’s fuming first. Though he was sure Lafayette is doing this on purpose. Hercules and John were more focussed on the suddenly flirt heavy Lafayette.

“Likewise,” Alex responded and Jefferson had to clench his jaw at the sound of his voice.

Lafayette let go of Hamilton’s hand but never stopped his smile.

“Hey guys,” Alex asked, eyes glued onto Lafayette’s. “How come you never mentioned my new roommate was going to be this hot? And French.”

Everyone, sans Alex, could hear Jefferson’s ego shatter.

John sent a quick prayer.

“What?”

John decided to try and take over this disaster. “Well! Introductions are all done, so how about we see you all later?”

Hercules nodded. “You can stop by later Laf. We’ll go out to eat when you do.”

“What?” Jefferson said again. Everyone ignored him.

“Aw, but I just got here?” Lafayette frowned, as he looked to his friends.

Alex gave a nod and looked to his friends. “Yeah? I thought you guys were dying for this moment.”

“Well--”

“Are. You. Serious!?” Jefferson shouted, and Lafayette couldn’t conceal his glee.

He turned around, a shit eating grin on his face which both John and Hercules caught.

Hercules closed his eyes and prayed for the best.

“Is something wrong, brother dear?”

“Oh! I thought there was something familiar about you, Lafayette,” Alex shouted. “I just couldn’t tell because you aren’t a jackass,” he sent a glare to Jefferson.

Thomas took a deep breath. “Familiar?” he uncrossed his arms and tightened his hands into fists. "F _amiliar_? Hamilton we are identical twins. How can you find him hot and not me... You make no sense. My God, it’s like talking to one of the first ever AI’s.”

Hamilton huffed out his chest and clenched his jaw. “You know, it’s not my fault that you’re so obsessed with your looks that you can’t actually keep up with me. In fact, talking to you, and waiting for an actual intelligent response is _slower_ than Internet Explorer.”

Lafayette had to step to the side when Jefferson took two graceful strides to Hamilton. They were face to face.

“Sorry. You said waiting for me, to form an intelligent response? Because man, how simple minded do you have to be? I mean, I know you _love_ hear yourself talk but do you actually listen to what you say?”

Alex’s eyes were burning with passion, and he looked _amazing_ when riled up. Jefferson was soaking it up that it was because of him that Alex looked like that. At least, that’s what it looks like to Lafayette. Of course, he was the only there who knew what Jefferson looked like he was truly admiring someone.

He wonders if Jefferson is even aware that he’s looking at Alex like that.

“The better question is; Can you hear me? I mean, I know it’s difficult over the sound of your own sheer idiocy. This might be a new level of stupidity, color me impressed.”

Lafayette thought Jefferson was going to grab him by the collar and kiss him senseless then and there. Before he realised Jefferson was actually going to punch this kid.

“Wow,” Lafayette interrupted and all eyes turned to him. “I have never seen sexual tension so thick.”

John looked at Lafayette like he just told the room he had a bomb on his person.

“Please. In his dreams,” Jefferson and Alex said at the same time.

The two turned back to glare at each other. Lafayette could see Jefferson’s hand twitching.

“More like my nightmares,” Jefferson corrected.

Alex laughed. “Real original.”

“Oh you aren’t much better!”

“A bunch of people actually listen to me and my ideas, so if I’m original, what does that make you?”

“Oh! Are you talking about your journalism club?” Jefferson’s breathing was deep and Lafayette was impressed this hasn’t turned into a fight. “Because, update! Ten students don’t really count as ‘a bunch of people’.”

Alex sneered. “Better than only having one friend on your side.”

Madison crossed his arms, looking a bit annoyed at that.

“Aw, jealous that I don’t have constantly impress people so they stay friends with me.”

Alex tried to make himself look even bigger. “You wanna know what actually came from impressing people. A scholarship. I didn’t need daddy’s money to help get me into a college.”

“Hm, no. But you wish you had money to save you from having to beg for everything. You know, I hear there’s solutions for that. Whoring yourself out. You’ve done that before, haven’t you? Or was that your mother?”

And this was one the first time Jefferson ever went that _low._ Everyone knew that Alex’s mother was sore spot. No one, not Samuel Seabury, not Charles Lee, not even John Adams, ever dared  to cross. And Jefferson just did.

“Jefferson!” Lafayette shouted, his voice not having a trace of his normal playfulness.

Alex jumped a bit at Laf’s harsh voice, causing him to pause from launching himself at Jefferson. While Herc and John shared a look. They’ve never heard Lafayette actual angry. Even Madison looked a bit alarmed.

Jefferson turned his glare to Laf, it wasn't often his own brother called him 'Jefferson' but it's been known to happen.

“Stay out of this _Marie-Joseph_ ,” Thomas bit out in response to whenever Lafayette called him by his last name.

Lafayette matched his glare and moved forward. Grabbing him by his arm and dragging him out of the apartment.

“What the fuck, Laf?”

“Me, what the fuck? You, what the fuck? I know you, Thomas. That was too low of a blow. That didn’t even sound like you!”

Thomas has seen Lafayette this angry before. A couple times it was at him. It’s time like these that he switches back forth from English and French without even realising it.

Jefferson let out a slow breath. “That’s because it was something I read, someone trying to smear Alexander’s name and...” Jefferson slumped a bit. “Fuck,” he closed his eyes. “I didn’t mean it.”

Lafayette crossed his arms. “Sure sounded you like you did.”

“I didn’t! I don’t know why, but everytime I’m talking to him, and he starts throwing insults, I get really mad and I never crossed the line but it was... You know, wait, this is your fault,” Jefferson collected himself back into the massive prick he usually was, opening his eyes. “You purposely taunted the fact that he would pick you, a guy he just met, over me and _that's_ what started it!”

“Pick me over you?”

Thomas blinked, before shaking his head. “That’s not the point right now Laf. The point is I fucked up and it wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t try to show off.”

“You cannot be blaming me for your inability to deal with feelings.”

“My inability to deal with feelings?” Jefferson repeated.

Lafayette nodded. “You looked at him with _t_ _hat_ look.”

Jefferson raised an eyebrow. “What look?”

“The look you gave Sally back in Freshman year.”

“Ew. I am not looking at him like that.”

Lafayette just shook his head. “Go apologise. Then we can go for shakes.”

Thomas looked to the door. Before sighing. He took another deep breath and stood up straight. He opened the door and marched back inside, chest puffed out and always walking with that air of superiority.

Alex was breathing heavily and Jefferson could see he was holding back tears. He refused to acknowledge the twist in his stomach.

“You should go,” Hercules warned.

“I’m sorry,” Jefferson blurted out. “That was beyond cruel, even for me, and I’m sorry. It was some stupid rumor I heard and I am sorry for repeating it. It was stupid and even if it was true, so what? It doesn’t change who you are. I know it sounded like that, but it doesn’t. You were right. You’re here because you earned it, so whatever got you here to New York was worth it. Or whatever. Point is, I’m sorry.”

With that Jefferson turned and walked away. Everyone paused at that. Lafayette went back into the apartment, over by Madison. Alex sniffed and frowned.

“Did he say I was right?”

“Did he sincerely apologise?

“Did he say you being here was worth it?”

Alex paused at what John said.

“Did he say me being here was worth it?”

The three looked at each other, while Laf shared a look with Madison.

“ _Oui_ , he did,” Lafayette answered

“Not that he’ll admit it,” Madison added. “Though this is my cue to leave and make sure Thomas doesn’t do anything stupid. Er. More stupid,” he gave a nod and left the apartment, not bothering to close the door, thinking that Lafayette would be out any second.

Madison stepped out of the apartment and turned to the left. He took five steps before stopping. Jefferson was there, listening in on the conversation. He put his pointer finger to his lips and Madison just nodded.

It was quiet in the apartment before someone else dared to speak. Even then it wasn’t someone speaking. It was, oddly enough, laughter. Even more odd, it was Alex laughing.

“Alex?” John asked.

Alex let out a sigh. “I’m an idiot. I thought... This whole time, he was aware that this, what we have, is a dance.”

Jefferson’s mind repeated ‘ _what we have_ ’ _._

“But he didn’t,” Alex kept explaining. “Otherwise... He wouldn’t have gone that far. Or needed to apologise. Huh. Weird. I actually thought that this dumb game was going to be over. I mean, it was _really_ clear as to what you were doing Lafayette.”

Thomas was painfully aware that he was now holding his breath. What was Lafayette doing? What did he miss?

“Oh?” Even Lafayette sounded like he was surprised.

“Yeah. Clearly, you were trying to make him jealous.”

Hercules groaned. “Ugh. Alex, give up. It clearly isn’t going to work out.”

“What isn’t going to work?” Lafayette asked.

There was a suspense of silence. Madison and Jefferson had their eyes glued to open door. Thomas was actually praying that this was real. Someone needed to slap him.

“Alex here, is _hopelessly_ in love--”

“--It’s not love--”

“--With Jefferson and since we knew you’d be coming back soon, we’ve been waiting for you to get them together, but now...”

Jefferson could _hear_ Lafayette's victorious grin. His stomach tightened into three huge knots, with a million little ones. He began entering a flight or fight situation.

“Ah... I wouldn’t worry about it. To be honest, I’m quite surprised he didn’t do anything.”

John laughed. “Laf bet us each fifteen bucks that you two were going to kiss.”

Alex snorted. “Yeah. I wish.”

Madison elbowed him in the side, giving him a ‘Go. Now.’ look. Jefferson nodded and walked right back into the apartment. He looked straight at Alex, walked over to him, grabbed his arm, and dragged him into the kitchen. There was strained laughter and a hoot, before the sound of people leaving the apartment.

Now, Jefferson could’ve come up with a million things to say. He really could. But Alex was looking at him like he wasn’t really there and the prick was biting his lip. And Jefferson hadn’t realised how badly he wanted this moment until his mouth was on Alex’s. His hands on Alex’s waist, and pushing him so he was against an edge of one of the counters.

Thomas leaned further in, causing Alex to lean back over the counter for a moment, slightly lost. Once he gathered his bearings he kissed back, putting his hands on the counter so he could hold himself up. and the two were standing straight again. It wasn’t an aggressive kiss like they both were prepared for. It was heavy though. Like they hadn’t seen each other in five years and this was the last time they’d ever kiss. A warm feeling spread through Jefferson when he realized this won’t be the last time.

Jefferson pulled back first, lips tingling and mind content. Alex was taking deep breaths, hands moving so they were gripping onto Jefferson’s arms. Half afraid he was going to leave. The two had their eyes closed and Jefferson was resting his forehead against Alex’s. Both aware that should talk, but neither wanting to.

So Alex decided to reinitiate the kiss. Jefferson didn’t stop him, choosing to encourage it, by removing his hands from Alex’s waist so he could cup Alex’s face to bring him closer. Jefferson never really understood how great open mouth kisses were until now.

Then it was Alex’s turn to pull away. Eyes were still closed and foreheads once again touching.

“Jefferson,” Alex started, his voice a little lost.

Thomas laughed, feeling proud. “I think it’s okay if you call me Thomas.”

“Thomas,” Alex said, a bit slow, testing it out.

“Alexander,” Thomas said using the same tone that Alex did, as he finally opened his eyes

Alex's eyes were already opened and two were just staring. Jefferson moved his hands back to Alex’s waist. It was quiet, and Jefferson was ready to start kissing again, when Alex finally spoke.

“I have a confession.”

Jefferson raised an eyebrow. “Yeah? What is it?”

Alex gave a smug smile. “I’ve been lying this whole year. When I first got here and met John, he told me about you. Namely about your ego and that you’re ‘the hottest guy in school’ and when I first met you, I decided that I needed to knock you off your high horse. So, I said I didn’t think you were attractive. In the slightest. Which is probably the biggest lie I ever told.”

Thomas look a bit amused. “Hmm, so you do agree?”

“Agree what?”

“That I’m the hottest guy in school. Tied with Laf.”

“No.”

Jefferson blinked and frowned a bit. “But you just said--?”

“You two are the second,” he interrupted. “I’m the first, now,” he quickly kissed Jefferson again. “No frowning.”

This was so worth the fight. “Fine. I suppose I can agree with that. Can we get back to the kissing now?"

Alex laughed and was more than happy to comply when Jefferson’s phone went off

“Everyone texts me at the worst possible moments,” he grumbled.

“You don’t have to answer,” Alex offered, moving closer so their lips were practically touching. “Unless you wanna.”

Jefferson smirked. “Oh? Teasing now?” he asked, his voice coy. “Then you can wait.”

He pulled away from Alex, kept one arm wrapped around him in order to use his other hand to get out his phone.

“You weren’t supposed to answer,” Alex grumbled.

Thomas just laughed as he turned on his phone. To see that he got a text from, Laf. Go figure.

 **From: BaguetteDeux  4:32pm**  
**???????**  
**From: BaguetteDeux  4:32pm**  
**has hell frozen over?**

Jefferson actually laughed out loud, and Alex raised an eyebrow. Jefferson shook his head, and decided not to answer. Instead, he put his phone on silent and placed it on the counter.

“Unimportant,” he told him, going back to fully hugging him. “Continuing with the kissing now,” Jefferson announced as he did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS (Since most of these are one worded I did google translate. For the actual sentence I asked a friend. Who is reading this. Or should be. Hi Sonya)  
> (In order of appearance-- and I'm skipping the really obvious ones that are in every fic ever)  
> -s'il vous plaît = Please  
> -Bien sûr = Right  
> (Thank you Fluffy+Magpies for the correction!)  
> -je suis heureux de vous rencontrer = I am pleased to meet you  
> On more of a personal achievement, I think it's time to up my word minimum for chapters to at least 3,000 words (Since I have two chapters for 'Watch 'Yo Self Sir' done with over 3,00 words. /Two/. I'm moving up sons!


End file.
